Things Happen
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Kira is raped and the only one that offers comfort is none other than Athrun. Will a relationship bloom while Athrun takes care of Kira? Or will Kira never get over this? Not sure if genre 2 should be drama and not sure about the rating.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just to make things clear I HATE yaoi but I always wanted to make a fic of Kira getting raped so the only solution I see to this problem is to make Kira a girl so don't get mad if you hate Kira being a girl.

Athrun's POV

Flashback

"For once can't you be happy for me?"

"How can I be happy for you when I know that guy's gonna hurt you one of these days?"

"I know you don't like Shinn but can you try not to show it too much? He's a nice guy and we have something special and I don't want it to be ruined just because you say he's like all the other guys."

"But he IS like all the other guys he just wants you naked and in his bed!"

"Just like you want me? I never thought you'd be like all the other guys Athrun only looking at me with lust."

"Want you? Kira I have your sister Cagalli as my girlfriend why the heck would I want you?"

"You…you…BAKA!"

End Flashback

Kira and I had that fight again…whenever I try to talk with her about to break up with Shinn she always gets like this. And tonight we're going to a college party and guess whom she's going with. That's right her good-for-nothing boyfriend Shinn. I know he only wants Kira for her body and I can't stand that…looking at Kira as an object…it makes me sick. I'm driving right now and Kira's sitting beside me just being quiet. Argh! I hate it when she's being like that. I'm only saying the truth about Shinn but this time I think our fight this time is serious she's not even talking to me. I wish Cagalli would just go with me to the party but she too busy for those kinds of things so I'm taking Kira with me. At the corner of my eye I look at Kira, my best friend or at least she was when Shinn didn't show up and mess up OUR relationship, well we don't have that kind of a relationship but…you know. Anyway I look at Kira and the clothes she's wearing to the party. It's nothing special just some denim shorts and a black tank top, we didn't need to wear something fancy since we're just going to Fllay's house for her spring break party. Yeah it's spring break…so I have no idea why Cagalli's too busy…it's spring break for Pete's sake!

"So are we almost there yet?" Kira just asked me without even looking at me. She just stared at her right watching the scenery go by. I hate this! Truth is I have this little crush on Kira, I know I shouldn't but I liked for since the day we first met and that was when we were kids! And now she's not even talking to me all because of Shinn. I have Cagalli I know but we only went out because she's Kira's twin…but she's nothing like Kira…Kira's always so calm while Cagalli's hot-headed, she knows how to keep her cool in sticky situations while Cagalli could barely keep her temper and has a tendency to make some matters only worse. Indeed Kira and Cagalli are so different, hard to believe they're both related! "Are we there yet?" Kira startled me by repeating her question this time she was looking at me her amethyst eyes looked like they were looking at my very soul. One of the many things I love about Kira whenever she looks at me I always feel like she knows what I'm feeling but sometimes it scares me…what if she somehow found out about my true feelings for her? What would happen to our friendship? Will she shun me? Will she act awkwardly around me? "Athrun you alright?" she asked me, this time with concern.

"Yeah I'm alright and we're here." We reached Fllay Alster's house and seriously it's huge! I got out of the car first and quickly ran to the side of Kira's door and opened it for her she gave me a 'thanks' and we proceeded to walk to the big mansion's door. When we reached the door I saw something or rather someone I didn't like you all know who he is "Shinn."

I glared at him and he glared back. Kira stood between the crossfire trying to find someway to stop us before we did something stupid.

"Athrun." he said with just as much coldness in his voice as I had when I said his name. He turned and looked at Kira and he smirked "Well shall we go…Kira?" Kira nodded and started to go with Shinn until I grabbed her hand. She shot a glare at me and pulled away her wrist I guess she must still be angry with the fight we just had before the party. I went in the mansion and kept a close eye on Kira just to make sure Shinn doesn't try and do something stupid on her. I stayed by the buffet table as I had a very good view of Kira from there and she won't suspect a thing. It's been about an hour and so far so good I see Shinn doing the gentleman act the whole time to Kira and she's completely falling for it. There were a couple of times our eyes met and this is one of those times she saw me looking at her again and she completely ignored me! Can you believe it? I took another sip from my beer and suddenly I feel nature's call of all times why now? I have to keep an eye on Kira…but I'm sure nothing will happen in the five minutes while I'm gone so I went to the bathroom to answer Mother Nature.

I got back to see Kira not here. I turned my head around frantically trying to find Kira. I saw Lacus and asked her if she knew where Kira was she gave me a weird look "I think she's with Shinn. Don't you think they look great together?" Not on her life! Kira would look a million times better with…never mind I've got to find Kira. If Shinn's with her then there's something bound to happen. I just know it and tonight I had those feelings that something bad would happen if I left Kira alone with Shinn. Call it men's intuition. I ran through the mansion trying to find any sign of either Kira or Shinn honestly the Alster mansion is bigger on the inside than on the outside, how the heck am I suppose to find Kira in a mansion this big? As I was running through the mansion I saw a couple, the boy had raven black hair and the girl had chestnut brown hair. I knew for sure that was Kira and Shinn. I ran faster and touched the girl on the shoulder she quickly turned around and I saw that she wasn't Kira. Big mistake.

"Sorry!" I said and continued running. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 10:47 p.m. it's almost been two hours since I searched for Kira where could she be? I almost gave up on searching when I heard a scream I turned around to see where the scream came from and I saw Kira running her denim shorts' zipper being partly opened and the button undone. I also saw how ripped up her tank top was. It had a big rip on the right side exposing a large portion of Kira's violet bra. Her lips were also bleeding and she had a few bruises here and there and in that moment I became afraid of what might've happened to her.

"You sick bastard! How could you do this to me!" Kira cried and ran. I saw Shinn lick his lips and now my fears were confirmed that bastard's gonna pay. I rushed at him and punched him in the stomach he bent down in pain just as he was bending down I kneed him on the nose breaking it and making it bleed in the process. He got up and tried to punch me but I dodged it and gave him a punch of my own in the face he fell down and I kicked him in the ribs until he coughed up blood. Now I have to find Kira again! I just hope she didn't get far. I ran in the direction she went and luckily she didn't get far she sat on one corner her knees on her chest and I approached her slowly and as gentle as I could I took of my leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders to keep her from exposing anymore of her almost naked body. (A/N: The jacket covered all the way to Kira's hips because in this fic I made her shorter than Athrun hope you don't mind.) She looked up at me-surprised-and ran. I ran after her but she was too fast for me to keep up. Before I knew it she was out of the Alster mansion and quickly hurried my pace not wanting to completely lose sight of her. I ran through the dark streets calling her name telling her to stop but she couldn't hear me.

Kira kept running until her legs got tired and decided to make her trip and that was my chance to catch up to her. I went to her from behind and touched the back of her shoulder and she quickly screamed "No! Don't touch me!" she kept squirming trying to break free from my grasp.

"Kira it's alright…I'm here…don't worry…everything's alright now." I said to comfort her but she became more hysterical and tried harder to get away from me but I was too strong for her to escape.

"How could you say everything's alright! Do you even know what Shinn did to me? He…he…" Kira couldn't finish since her tears overwhelmed her I don't know how to do anything to make her feel better, I've never seen her like this before so I did the only think I could think of to make her feel better. I pulled her into a tight embrace and she hugged back. She rested her head on my shoulder and cried her heart out for this…thing done to her. I comforted her as she cried saying words to soothe her. I waited as her sobs were reduced to sniffles then to just silence. I pulled her up so she was standing I looked at the petite girl's very beautiful amethyst eyes, they were enough to make me want to stare at her forever but I have to get her home and treat her wounds and…oh yeah did I mention Kira, Cagalli and I are roommates? We live in the same house. Naturally of course, since Cagalli is my girlfriend I sleep with her but not in the way you think I'm still a virgin, and Kira sleeps alone in her own room.

"Come on Kira let's go home, you had a rough night." She merely nodded and I led her to the car. We got home without much trouble. I went upstairs with her because that's where our rooms were obviously. God forbid what would happen if Cagalli ever found out about this fortunately she still isn't home. I went with Kira into her room and sat her on the bed. "Kira I think you should uh…change since those clothes of yours are somewhat distracting. While you're changing I'll get the first aid kit and then I'll treat your wounds after you finished changing that okay?" I asked her and she nodded. I went to the bathroom which was down the hall I got the first aid kit from the mirror above the sink that could be opened and closed. I went back to Kira's room but stopped when I neared her door since she might still be changing but I saw it's open. She must have left it open because she's already finished changing her clothes so I walked in. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her standing in front of me her back facing me. She was only in her undergarments and she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra then she bent down, opened her drawer and got her night dress which usually is just a very big t-shirt that went down all the way to her knees. When she put it on the next thing she did surprised me she took off her panties. Yeah sure she had her big t-shirt on but still…

I waited until she finished changing her clothes…in front of me before coming in to treat her wounds. We sat on her bed which could fit two people on it. She still looked very sad and I felt bad for not being able to protect her. "This is going to sting a little." I said before putting some alcohol on a piece of cotton and applying it on her bleeding lip. Kira winced a little on contact but didn't do much more after that. "Sorry 'bout that but we can't have you get an infection now can we?" I said but she didn't answer next when I began to treat her bruises that's when I saw some of the damage Shinn caused her she had some pretty nasty bruises on her arms and legs but none too serious. I felt really angry "Did Shinn do this to you?" I asked even though I knew the answer she nodded once more. After I finished treating her wounds I stared at her God she's beautiful as I stared at her none of us really said anything to each other until she asked me a question.

"Why?" she asked I didn't really hear her since I wasn't expecting her to talk yet. "Why did you comfort me, Athrun?" I was astonished by her question.

"Why not? I'm your best friend Kira I care for you…more than I should…" I said the last part in a whisper but apparently she heard it.

"I care for you too Athrun more than I also should…" it seemed she still had something more to say so I waited for her to continue "I care for you that's why I went out with Shinn…" this really got my interest "I was so frustrated when you chose Cagalli over me that I thought you didn't care about me and decided I'd forget about you then I met Shinn he seemed nice…then when we started going out…and you started acting weird like you were jealous and I thought that you actually cared about me so I kept on dating Shinn so you'd stay jealous and care for me…then…then…he…" she couldn't finish because she was crying again.

I hugged her trying to make her stop crying "Shhh…It's alright…" she seemed to calm down at my words "Kira…" I pushed her back a bit so she was looking at me "Kira I care for you. A lot. That's why I dated Cagalli." She seemed confused by what I said "I cared for you so much I was scared…what if you didn't feel the same way about me I couldn't handle that so I decided to date Cagalli to maybe forget about you…but then I was wrong I couldn't forget about you. The more time I spent with Cagalli the more I wanted to spend my time with you and now I see where that lead to…I'm sorry Kira this is all my fault…" now I'm the one who's crying and it was her turn to comfort me.

"This isn't your fault Athrun I just couldn't see Shinn for who he really is…that's all." she hugged me and I was lost in thought for a while until I felt something tingly in my neck I realized that it was Kira kissing and sucking on my neck. I saw where this was going and stopped her before I lost self-control she looked at me with a look I couldn't place "Athrun…" she said "Take me…take me now please…" she was begging for me to take her…but I can't…not right now anyway.

"No, Kira." was my answer. But her eyes began to water again.

"You're disgusted by me aren't you?" I was really surprised by what she said how could she even think that? I'd never be disgusted by her. "You don't want me now that I'm defiled do you?" again her words hit me like cold water how could she even think that? Just because I wouldn't take her…I can't take her now because she's hurt and confused right now.

"Kira don't think that I'd never be disgusted with you now matter how many times you're defiled." I answered her but something still seemed to bother her. I hugged her tight to tell her what I was telling her was true. I'd never be disgusted with Kira…never.

"Then why won't you take me?" Kira asked again this time tears were falling from her eyes now. I kept hugging her as I gave her my answer.

"Because you're hurt and confused right now. It just wouldn't be right to take you at your current state." She seemed to calm down a bit at that. But something scared her I could tell I didn't ask her since it might only make her feel worse. She hugged me tighter and I hugged her tighter pulling her as close to me as possible in response.

"Athrun I'm scared what if I'm…pregnant?" Yeah those words were harsh I always wanted to be her first and make babies with her. But if she does turn out to be pregnant and she gives birth to HIS baby then that baby would forever haunt me that I couldn't protect Kira from him. Even so, if she is pregnant it's HER baby as well and I can't leave her to suffer just because the baby ISN'T mine.

"Then we'll face it together. Tomorrow I'll go buy some pregnancy test until then get some sleep. A lot has happened to you and I'm sure you're tired." I got up and picked up the first aid kit and was about to go but Kira grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Stay…Athrun…please?" she pleaded but I could see her tiredness from the emotional as well as physical stress taking its toll on her body. I shook my head and tried to gently pull my hand away but she wouldn't let go.

"Kira you need your sleep." I tried to reason.

"Then sleep with me…please." she said the first part as if she was forcing me but the last part was like she was begging of course I knew what she meant with 'sleep with me' of course and I knew that a part of me wanted to go for it and sleep with her so I finally gave in. "Alright." I said and she quickly lied down on one side on the bed leaving a big space on it which was meant for me. I lied down and as soon as I did she wrapped her left arm around me ready to fall asleep but before she did she asked me one thing "What about Cagalli?"

That's right! With all that's happened I completely forgot all about her. But I knew what was inside my heart and it will always stay inside my heart-Kira. "Cagalli doesn't matter anymore." I said and she wrapped her legs around me before sleep claimed so I wouldn't escape but honestly I wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Wow…my friends were right it is easier writing stories if you use a character's point of view and I think the story could be a one shot but I think it'll leave so many questions unanswered…which only I will know if I decided to make this a one shot. (evil thoughts and evil smirk) So I guess the question for me is to continue or not to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can't believe I forgot to tell you that I'm dedicating this story to three persons namely Blitz12 ( if he's reading this fic), MeerClyne and of course since they've reviewed all my stories I think…and especially Blitz12 since he was one of the first ones who reviewed my stories and still does so. Just want to say sorry if you wanted a KxS fic Blitz12. Oh and don't blame me if this is on the second chapter it's just I finished writing the fist chapter at midnight and I had school so I rushed a bit.

Cagalli POV

It's almost 3:00 a.m. already…I can just imagine Athrun sleeping without me again. Ugh…I'm so tired I could sleep all week. I drove my car into the driveway and saw Athrun's car…he's home already well it figures. I got out of the car groggily and walked to the door. I'm surprised to see it's not locked I'm pretty sure either Athrun or Kira did this. I mean who else would do this if my stuff gets stolen I'm gonna make them pay. Big time. I walked in and saw the lights were off, its so dark in here I went upstairs to see if Athrun's already asleep. I open the door to our room and find out Athrun's not there! What if something happened to him? It does make sense…the door's open…Athrun's car here but him not being here. What am I going to do? I've got to see if Kira's alright. I run to her room and open her door. What I saw really surprised me…it's…it's…

"Athrun! What are you doing sleeping on Kira's bed?" Athrun quickly wakes up and looks at me with as much surprise as I have. He gets up and I see Kira with him…wait why is Athrun sleeping with Kira did they…no it can't be…they wouldn't…would they? I could feel anger and hurt rising up in my chest. "Athrun! How could you sleep with Kira? Please tell me you at least used protection. I don't want Kira giving birth to a two-timing bastard's child!"

Athrun POV

I can't believe what Cagalli is saying to me! Me sleep with Kira…well we almost did it but…I did not sleep with Kira! I felt Kira stir a bit in the bed she can't wake up now she needs rest… "Shhh! Cagalli! Be quiet! Kira's gonna wake up! And no…I DID NOT SLEEP with Kira ok!" I said in a hushed yell. She didn't seem to believe me though.

"What are you talking about? She's smiling and she's beside you when you were asleep what else is there to believe? And to hell if Kira wakes up!" Cagalli said I quickly stood up and covered her mouth with my hand and pushed her a little bit away from the bed.

"Cagalli if Kira and I slept together don't you think we'd be wearing a little less clothes?" I asked Cagalli and she seemed to calm down since she probably realized what I'm saying is true.

"But then why are you sleeping with Kira tonight?" she asked me. I don't know how I should say this but Cagalli has to know.

"I…ummm…I comforting Kira…since some…things happened at the party." I said and went back a little to give her some space to breath. When I did I could see her face was filled with curiosity and worry at the same time. Cagalli went a little closer to the bed and asked me in a somehow calm—well as calm as she can get anyway—manner.

"What happened and why does Kira have bandages on?" Okay now is the really hard part to answer.

"It's…well you could say she got into this…thing with Shinn." I said still thinking what to say to her when she finally finds out.

"What? What happened?"

"…" I looked away from her. This is going to be hard for Cagalli to swallow.

"What? I'm sure it's not that serious. Not like Shinn raped her and then dumped her." She took the words right out of my mouth. I stood in stunned silence…Cagalli noticed my reaction "Did he?" she asked this time with fear. I could only nod my head. "WHAT? That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him! Where is he!" Cagalli tried to go to her car to find Shinn but I stopped her "Let me go! You may be able to stand letting Shinn get away with this but can't! So move!"

"Cagalli relax I already took care of Shinn. I need you to stay here and look after Kira." I said to Cagalli.

"What? Why? Where're you going?"

"I said to Kira I'll buy a pregnancy test tomorrow and it's already tomorrow so look after Kira for me will you? Thanks." I took off before Cagalli could say something. Now where am I going to find a drug store that sells those kinds of things? Sigh…I just hope Kira will be alright while I'm gone she did say for me to stay.

Kira POV

I'm so happy, Athrun is sleeping beside me it's a dream come true. I want to hold him so badly…I moved my left arm trying to hug him but I didn't feel anything just air…Where is he! He told me he'd stay with me…I have to find Athrun. I woke up not seeing Athrun anywhere. "Athrun?" I said in a whisper. I felt like crying…he said he wouldn't leave…

"Oh good, Kira you're awake." I heard Cagalli's voice and turned around "I…uh…made breakfast for you in case you're hungry…here it's your favorite…" She handed me the tray with plates on it that had waffles, bacon and eggs. Yeah it is my favorite breakfast but I didn't feel like eating…I…I just want Athrun with me…"Kira you know…you should eat…I'm sure you had a…rough night." She knows? But how? Did Athrun tell her?

"Where's Athrun?" I asked Cagalli my voice sounding a little more panicked than I intended it to be.

"He went out to buy something—"

"He went out! But he said he'd stay with me! WHERE IS HE?" I cried…he lied to me…I try to get out of bed but Cagalli stopped me.

"I don't think you should get out of bed yet Kira."

"…" I knew it was too good to be true. Athrun would never want me, not now anyway, I'm just used goods to him now.

"Kira…" Cagalli tried to say something.

"Please…I don't feel like talking to someone right now." I said to Cagalli. She nodded in understanding and walked away. Just as she reached the door she said something to me.

"At least eat something until Athrun comes back with the pregnancy test." She closed the door and walked away. Athrun won't come back….he won't…not for me…I would've gladly gone to hell and back for him and this is what happens…I feel so useless…

Athrun POV

Finally a drug store that SELLS the pregnancy test. I walked trough the aisle looking for the test but I bumped in to someone. "Lacus?" it's Lacus what's she doing here?

"Oh hello Athrun, what brings you here?" she smiled at me.

"I'm here to buy a pregnancy test know where it is? The sales clerk didn't give very useful directions."

"Yeah I know where they keep those, are you buying those for Cagalli?" she asked me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Should I tell her who it's for? I don't think Kira would like it that everyone knows that she was raped. Especially her best friend—aside from me—Lacus. "Is it for Kira?"

"What?" how did she know it's for Kira? I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what happened.

"So it's true isn't it?" she asked me. I know what she's referring to and there's no use hiding it now since she practically knows it.

"Yeah…it's true but how did you know?" I asked her.

"Well after you and Kira left news of what happened came out quick. Of course I didn't want to believe it at first. But now I can see it's all true unfortunately."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Who would ever want that to happen to Kira? She's kind and gentle, she doesn't deserve anything like that. Well it was nice talking to you Lacus but I've got to go buy the test for Kira." I said and we said our goodbyes and I walked away but before I could go very far she said something.

"Athrun, Kira's lucky to have a friend like you. Don't break her heart." Surprised at what she said I turned around.

"What do you mean 'break her heart'?" I asked her though I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say.

"I know what both of you feel for each other. I can see it in both your eyes when you talk. You care for her…more than Cagalli. I wouldn't want to keep you from Kira so go buy the test now. She needs you."

I nodded and went to the direction Lacus showed me and saw the pregnancy tests. I quickly grabbed one and headed to the counter. I don't know why but I just want to see Kira I miss her already. I reached the counter and paid for my purchase. I walked fast to my car to get to Kira as fast as possible since the drug store I bought the test from is more than a two hour ride home. Damn Dearka for giving me such directions. I'm never going to ask that guy anything about directions again.

I honked the horn of my car. Wouldn't you know it just when I want to get home to see Kira there's this traffic jam. "Hey move it!" Urgh…Sunday drivers…

Meanwhile

Normal POV

"So it's true about Kira getting raped…I wish I could do something to help…wait…may be there is something I can do…" Lacus said as she was driving her Porsche 'But I won't be able to do anything with this traffic jam…Sunday drivers…'

Back at Athrun's POV

I can't believe it's already 7:00 p.m. …damn Sunday drivers…damn police for giving me a ticket for 'speeding'…damn traffic…well at least I'm home now and I'll be able to see Kira's face again though I don't think she'll be too happy to see me…

I opened the door and Kira was all ready over me when I closed the door. She tackled me and I lost balance and we fell down. She's on top of me and…she's crying…this can't be good.

"Where were you? You lied to me. You said you'd stay. Why did you leave me?" She said the last part seemed like she was really hurt. I didn't know she'd be this upset. I knew I should've waited for her to wake up before leaving.

I hugged her to calm her down a bit. "Kira…I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be this upset." I can never deny the fact that she feels so right in my arms like this.

"You didn't mean what you said last night did you? You're disgusted by me." She said that to me accusingly. Did she really didn't trust me when I said I'm not disgusted by her. I wouldn't blame her if she wouldn't trust me though…I DID leave her.

"Kira I already told you last night I'm not disgusted by you and never will. I love you too much to hear that." She looked at me with her eyes. They were all puffy and red was she crying all day? Just because she didn't wake up with me by her side? I feel really low. I didn't want to hurt Kira but here I am now making her cry.

"You love me?" she asked.

"Always had."

"You don't think I'm used goods then?" What! Where is she getting all these ideas? There's not a chance in hell that I'd think that. I got up and took a hand out to help her get up. When we were up I told her my answer.

"No, Kira I don't think you're used goods…and Kira…no matter what happens I'll always love you and nothing will ever change that. I looked at her eyes and wiped away a tear that was still there.

"Athrun…I'm sorry I didn't trust you…and I love you too." And she leaned upwards is she going to kiss me? I could feel my heart beating faster. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. My first kiss with Kira…better not mess this up I leaned down to meet her lips but just as when are lips were centimeters apart Cagalli comes in.

"Kira there you are!" I quickly pulled back. Kira turned around to face Cagalli with a bright red blush on her face. Cagalli didn't notice it and thank God she didn't what we were about to do. "Athrun, thank goodness you came back. Kira wouldn't even eat anything without you. Now go upstairs and take care of her." Cagalli ordered us and I was about to take her upstairs when I remembered something.

"Wait I brought the pregnancy test. Kira why don't you go upstairs and—" I was cut off by Cagalli.

"Athrun! Come here." Cagalli gestured for me to come closer to her and I did. "Athrun I think it's best if we just see what happens." She whispered in my ear. What I can't believe her, how can she be so insensitive? 'See what happens'? I tried to object but she knew what I was going to say. "Look Kira is an emotional wreck right now. I don't think she's ready to know if she's pregnant yet and it might only make matters worse. Besides if she is pregnant we can't do anything about it now can we? So let's just wait a while before we actually try to find out if Kira is pregnant." I hate to admit it but Cagalli is actually right. I guess when it comes to Kira you can rely on her not to say something that tends to make matters worse once in a while.

"Alright, we'll wait."

"Good now take Kira upstairs I've already prepared her dinner there. I'm sure she won't have any problems eating now that you're here to save the day." She winked at me.

"Come on Kira let's go upstairs." I lead her upstairs and to her room and I noticed that she still didn't change. She's still wearing her night dress. "Looks like Cagalli has outdone herself. This looks fantastic. I envy you Kira. This looks so good." I said while Kira sat down and she looked angry at me. I wondered what I did wrong. Then as if knowing what I was thinking…

"Humph! You never compliment any of MY cooking. You never do…" she was crying again. Oh man it seems all I ever do today is make Kira cry. I have to do something this is becoming a little too much for me to take. I don't want to be the reason why Kira's always crying. It hurts so much.

"Look…Kira…I…" Oh crap I can't think of anything to say and she's gonna dry herself up with all the crying she's been doing. I acted on instinct and kissed her she seemed to be shocked at first but she kissed back and snaked her hands up my neck all the way to my hair her fingers playing with them and twirling it. I pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. I pulled back when I needed to breathe. "Sorry." Was all I could say after the kiss. Kira felt a lot better now since she stopped crying.

"It's alright." She said blushing madly. She looked down from me. I suppressed a laugh. She's still pretty shy can't believe that hasn't changed about her all these years. I remembered what Cagalli told me. I took the plate filled with food and put a spoon in front of her. She noticed the spoon and instantly figured out that I was going to spoon-feed her. She blushed. She's so cute when she does that. After I finished feeding her, her blush came back to her again. "Umm…Athrun I'm going to take a shower…do…you…want to join me?" I never expected this from Kira so I was completely caught off guard. She waited for me to answer.

"I…ummm…is it ok with you? I mean you just got raped and…are you sure you want to do this…you don't have to if you don't want to…it's ok."

Kira stood up and went in front of her bathroom door and she said in a really meek voice "I don't mind if you'd rape me every night Athrun." I was really surprised when she said this but a part of me was really happy when she said this. I can tell she really wants to take a bath with me. Cagalli isn't around so I guess a quick bath wouldn't hurt.

"Ok, but just a bath nothing physical alright?" I said and her face lit up with happiness and she nodded her head like a child that's excited. So I took off my shirt and went in with her in the bathroom…

88888888888888888

I never thought Kira could have such a beautiful body…and her wounds are almost healed…I'm so lucky we washed each other's body, she washed mine and I washed hers. Didn't expect she'd be playful enough to use her breast as a sponge to clean my body…I know I said nothing physical but that was just too much to resist. Lucky Cagalli didn't find out about us taking a bath together. She still doesn't know Kira and I are an item now…well…in fact Kira and I are the only ones who know that. But that doesn't matter for now. Since I'm lying on her bed again with her beside me, yep that's right we're going to sleep together again and I've already told Kira I'd stay with her. We're not going to sleep yet we're just going to enjoy being in each other's arms with the light of the moon shining through her windows…it's…romantic as she told me once when we were younger. She said she wanted to do this to one guy in particular. Guess what she told me I was that guy she wanted to do this with.

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you wish time would stop and we'll stay like this for ever?"

"Yeah."

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll keep loving me like this forever."

"…"

"Athrun, do you promise?"

I kissed her "Yeah, of course I promise." My promise…also my secret… my secret from Cagalli…from Lacus…from everyone…our little secret from the world.

End of chapter

A/N: So this didn't turn out to be a one shot all because lil'ol me forgot to mention this story is a dedication to those mentioned above. I suppose I should start making chapter three. Does romance on the beach sound romantic? Since I might make them go to the beach. Tell if that's a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Crap, I've read the last two chapters and I found out there were so many typos. That's what you get for trying to finish them at midnight…oh well on with the story.

Normal POV

A doorbell kept ringing on the quiet house of Cagalli, Kira and Athrun. It's about 6:00 in the morning so if Kira were awake she'd wondered why anyone would come to their house so early in the morning. But that isn't the case since Kira isn't the one going to answer the door, in fact she's still in cloud 9 with Athrun. So Cagalli was the one left to answer the door…and she isn't very happy about it since waking up early in the morning on her day-off isn't the way she planned on spending her day. The doorbell kept ringing and Cagalli felt the urge of smacking the one unlucky enough to wake her up this early in the morning with a frying pan with every ring. She opened the door.

"If you don't get the hell out of here on the count of three, I'll make sure you do go to hell!" she screamed at the person in front of her with her eyes still closed. Cagalli didn't see who the person ringing on the door is nor did she care who it is.

"Good morning to you too, Cagalli." a calm voice said.

"Huh?" Cagalli opened her eyes to see a pink-haired girl with sapphire eyes and her urge to kill subsided…for now. "Lacus what are you doing here?" she asked a bit surprised. Lacus giggled at Cagalli. It was obvious Cagalli isn't a morning person. She didn't imagine this is how Cagalli looked like in the morning her hair was a mess and her clothes as well as her looked very sloppy all in all, even a goth looked happier to see the morning than her. Lacus walked right in to their house.

"Helping a friend." She said bluntly "Now get packing sleepy head and wake-up Kira and Athrun 'cause we're going to the beach today." She ordered Cagalli in a childish way. Cagalli was surprised, the beach? Why would she say something like that? The beach is too far away from where they lived so going to the beach isn't something Cagalli is very fond of doing.

"And what _yawn _makes you think we're going to the beach? And what do you _yawn_ mean by 'helping a friend'?" Cagalli asked. Somehow she's beginning to think Lacus was here other than inviting them to go to the beach with her.

"You know what I mean." Lacus put on a serious face.

"So you know about Kira?"

"Yes, and not only me, those who were at the party know too."

"If only I'd been there then maybe this wouldn't have happened to Kira…Shinn's going to pay."

"I don't think you can make him pay in the hospital, Cagalli unless you want to get in big trouble."

"Why's Shinn in the hospital?"

"Athrun beat him up quite bad."

"Oh? How bad?"

"The paramedics said he's got some broken ribs."

"Just broken ribs? Looks like Athrun didn't do a pretty good job of beating him up."

"Well that's all what the paramedics were able to find out since Shinn was in such bad shape they immediately rushed him to the hospital."

"Hmm…Is that so?" Cagalli asked looking a bit satisfied though she really wished she was the one who beat Shinn up for doing that to her sister.

"Yes, now hurry Kira needs to get her mind off what happened even for a day." Lacus said as she was pushing Cagalli to her stairs.

Athrun's POV

I opened my eyes to see Kira still sleeping. I smiled at her. I looked up to her clock and saw the time. It's only 6:15 I got out of bed. I was going to check if someone came over since I think I heard the doorbell ringing. When I was about to walk away Kira suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Athrun…don't…go…" Is Kira awake? I turned around and looked at her to see her eyes closed. She's talking in her sleep. I suppressed a laughed since I found that to be very funny. I leaned down a bit. I kissed her on her cheek and she smiled.

"Don't worry Kira I'll come back." I pulled my hand and she let go. I walked out of her room to go see if there are any visitors. I passed by Cagalli's room to see the door open and I ignored it thinking that she's already awake and down stairs looking for breakfast until I realized something. Cagalli awake? At 6:15? On her DAY-OFF! Something MUST be wrong for her to wake up this early. I poked my head in her room and saw…"Lacus?"

"Hello Athrun. Lovely day isn't it?" she said to me but what's she doing here and where's Cagalli? I looked around the room to find Cagalli but then I heard the shower. "Cagalli is taking a shower now you should too because today we're going to the beach. You should wake Kira up and tell her Athrun."

"The beach?" Why are we going to the beach?" Lacus didn't answer me she just did that signature smile of hers (A/N: you know the one where she tilts her head and closes her eyes and…smiles.) I sat on Cagalli's bed and looked at Lacus suspiciously. It didn't seem to affect her though in fact she just stared right back at me. After at least 5 minutes of staring at each other I decided to end this "Lacus I won't pack unless you tell me why we're going to the beach." Lacus just sighed.

"Just wake up Kira and go with us. You want to help Kira right?" she asked me I nodded. So Lacus wants us to go to the beach to make Kira forget the things that happened to her at least for a day. "Besides Athrun I think Kira would look good in a swimsuit." she said out of the blue I blushed I haven't seen Kira in a bathing suit since we hit puberty…and that was a long time ago.

"So what time are we going to the beach?" I asked since it was still pretty early in the morning.

"As soon as everyone is ready." She said. I stood up and started to pack my clothes and another question came to mind.

"How long are we going to stay there?"

"Overnight…I guess."

"Okay."

Cagalli finished taking a shower and went out with a towel on. She looked at me and I looked back at her. We both kept looking at each other until she said "Athrun, do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry I'll go out now." But before I went out I packed some more clothes just in case we were staying overnight. I grabbed my suitcase and went out. Wonder if Kira's still asleep. Better go check on her. I went inside her room and saw her still lying on the bed. The bed sheet was on the floor it must've fell because she moved around a lot and the bottom of her shirt is raised a bit giving me a clearer view of her legs. I stared at her she looked so peaceful. I went closer to her bed and shook her a bit so she'd wake up. She stirred a bit but she's still asleep. "Hey Kira…wake up." I whispered in her ear. She's still asleep…wonder if this'll wake her up. "Kira you're gonna be late for school there's only ten minutes left 'till school starts."

She instantly opened her eyes.

"What? I'm late! What am I gonna do?" she ran around frantically trying to get dressed in her uniform I laughed at her until she realized there's still no school. She glared at me "Athrun! You tricked me."

"Well you need to wake up anyway and you should get ready since we're going to the beach." She looked at me curiously "Lacus said we're leaving as soon as you get ready so hurry up and take a shower."

"Lacus is here?" she asked me. I nodded "Why are we going to the beach?"

"To have fun." I answered. She turned around and went inside her bathroom I just lied down in her bed. "Kira?" I heard Lacus' voice and she came in. Lacus looked around and realized Kira was taking a bath when she heard the shower turn on. She sat on the bed just beside me and I sat up.

"Athrun I'm curious what are you planning to do when we get to the beach?" she suddenly asked me but come to think of it I haven't really thought about it.

"I dunno maybe go swimming?" I answered. She giggled.

"With Kira I mean." She told me. And now I'm feeling a little bit embarrassed I didn't think she'd ask me that question. "Athrun you can tell me. I won't tell Cagalli." I felt a little bit relieved when she said that. I thought for a while.

"I'm planning we could ummm…talk about stuff when we get there and maybe walk along the shore in the sunset while holding hands and—" she cut me off. I looked at her and somehow she had a somewhat mischievous smile on her face.

"Athrun I thought you'd be a little more…aggressive. Kira wouldn't want to do that." I raised an eyebrow at her. How would she know Kira wouldn't want to do that? And what did she mean by 'aggressive'? Whatever Lacus is up to I'm sure it's not good.

"That's not how you should spend your day on the beach with Kira, Athrun. First you should put some sun tan on her skin and make sure you put sun tan on EVERY part of her body to turn her on." Shit…a mental image of me putting sun tan on Kira's chest just appeared in my mind. Damn Lacus for telling me this… "Then you'd want to go somewhere far from sight to have your 'fun' so I'd suggest you take a rubber raft and sail in the middle of the sea where there aren't much people and…" Aghhh! I have to make Lacus stop before I go crazy here! I thought this was just going to be an innocent trip to the beach but it seems it isn't.

"I'm pretty sure Kira likes being touched there." God I am SO horny how could Lacus have such evil thoughts in her mind? But no matter how many sick ideas she tells me I will NOT do that. I'm just going to spend a day or two at the beach and have fun with Kira. Suddenly Kira got out of the bathroom with a towel on. Her body looked very wet which makes her look very sexy and the sun shining on her pale (A/N: Yeah I know Kira doesn't have pale skin but he's a girl in this story remember? And from what I can see girls in anime always seems to have paler skin than guys so I just made Kira's skin paler to make him more…girly.) skin made the droplets of water glimmer like stars. Not good I'm getting aroused here. Better get out off here.

"Athrun can you give me your virginity right here?" What! I turned around to Kira to see she's talking to Lacus and she's blushing. I realized what she actually said was "Athrun still hasn't given Cagalli his virginity yet." Just WHAT is Lacus asking her! It's bad enough I'm as horny as hell right now but does she have to make Kira horny as well? Oh boy…we haven't even gone to the beach yet and Lacus is already doing some crazy stuff. This is going to be a long day…God if you're listening…help me.

End

A/N: Okay so no action in the beach yet and I might've took to long to update and this chapter might be too short but it's because a new story popped up in my mind. If you want to know what it's about it's like this: Kira is a sickly and frail boy all his life while Lacus is a 500-year-old witch. Lacus is a 1st class witch and her superiors decide to put her to the test by making her make Kira's condition better. But just as she was about to get ready to go to his world an accident happens and the only spell she cast is the one where she becomes Kira's private nurse. And as the story goes on Kira finds out that she's a witch and Lacus begs him not to tell and pleads him to help her restore her powers which she somehow lost during the accident. And the only way to do this? Lacus must extract the energies from an emotion called 'true love' and use those energies to restore her powers. But how can Kira do this when he's still so frail and sickly? Simple. Lacus is a 1st class witch remember? So she ALWAYS comes prepared. She makes Kira drink two potions one that makes his body strong enough to get out of the house but his sickness is still there. The other potion is to make Kira absolutely IRRESISTIBLE to other girls except her. Now Kira's mission is to find a girl he can love and a girl that will love him. But what if he falls in love with Lacus? Will Lacus return his love and get her powers back and be able to heal Kira completely? Or will she reject his love simply because of one rule: a witch and a human can never love each other and Kira dies from his sickness because of her desicion? Eventually Lacus realizes she loves Kira and chooses the first option but now that she regains her powers and heals Kira completely she now has to go back to her own world and leave Kira behind. But does she want to leave Kira behind? Even if she doesn't want to it's an order from her superiors. So Kira and Lacus are left with only one option- they must fight for their love.

So uhh...what do you think? Is this idea any good? I'm not sure when I'll be able to write this. Maybe after I finish my this story perhaps? Oh! Yeah! BTW Kira's sickness is not an ordinary sickness it's an out-of-his-world-kind-of sickness that's why they make curing him Lacus' test.

Next chapter I'll make Athrun and Kira get stuck in an island alone together. Wonder how Athrun will handle this situation?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: kc-animegal wanna have a race? I noticed we the number of chapters of this story and your story, Warfare's Seed are the same so wanna have a race to see who finishes first?

Chapter 4

"Hey are you guys done yet?" Cagalli shouted outside their house. Lacus is already packing Cagalli's suitcase in her car's trunk and by the looks of it she's having a hard time lifting Cagalli's luggage. Cagalli continued shouting if Kira and Athrun are done yet. Eventually Lacus got the heavy suitcase in the trunk and she sighed in relief that she didn't have to lift that thing ever again. Cagalli stared at a panting Lacus, she had no idea how heavy her suitcase is since she didn't know the meaning of the word 'heavy'. "What's wrong Lacus? Why do you look so tired?" Cagalli asked.

"I've just finished my workout for the entire week that's all." Lacus replied back. Cagalli wondered what's taking Kira and Athrun so long. She was about to go check on them when a newspaper boy riding a bike just happened to pass by and he wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped in to Lacus' car. It didn't leave a scratch or any sign of damage but the impact made the car shake, which caused Cagalli's luggage to fall down.

"Lacus I'm going to go see what's taking Kira and Athrun so long, can you put my suitcase back in the trunk? Thanks." Cagalli didn't give Lacus a chance to reply because she was already going upstairs to check on the two lovebirds which she doesn't know about yet. Lacus just stood there staring at Cagalli's suitcase. She's going to have to lift it up again.

'As long as my plan to bring Athrun and Kira together without hurting Cagalli's feelings work, this would all be worth it.' Lacus thought while trying with all her might to put Cagalli's luggage back in the trunk. "Looks like I won't need to take a diet when I put this back on the trunk." Lacus said to no one in particular. After many tries, she got the suitcase back. She closed the trunk and leaned on her car and panted heavily. When she regained some of her strength back she pulled out a pink cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. After a few seconds a voice spoke from the other line.

"Hello, Rakuen inn here (A/N: Okay not an expert in Japanese but I'm pretty sure rakuen means pleasure garden or paradise so the name of the inn could be translated to either pleasure garden inn or paradise inn. But I may be wrong here so don't expect this to be 100 right. Besides I wanted to make the name of the inn more weird. ) may I help you?" a female voice said.

"Yes, I'm Lacus Clyne and I just want to know if I'm too late to make reservations yet."

"Oh my! Such an important person wants to make reservations here.(A/N: Just to make things clear Lacus is filthy rich here and her dad's a very important person.) Yes there are still two rooms left so shall I put your name here Ms. Lacus?"

"Yes I'd like to book the two rooms for at least one or two days."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No, thank you."

Lacus hung up her phone after she made her reservations mean while Cagalli could only stare at disbelief at the reason what's taking Kira and Athrun so long. "Kira just choose one already." Athrun said pleadingly.

"Come on Kira just choose some clothes to bring and let's get out of here!" Cagalli exclaimed getting impatient.

"Okay but which one do you like better?" Kira held out a pair of two-piece bathing suits one was red and the other was white with pictures of strawberries printed on them.

"Just take them both Kira." Athrun placed a hand on his face. Kira looked at the pair of swimsuits for a while. She looked to be in really deep thought.

"Cagalli which one do you think is better?" Kira asked and held the two pairs of swimsuits near her face to decide. Athrun stood up from the bed he was sitting on and decided to leave Cagalli and Kira alone together. "Where are you going Athrun?" Kira asked before Athrun went out the door.

"I'm going to check on Lacus to see if everything's ready. Meanwhile Cagalli help Kira choose what swimsuit to bring already." Athrun went out of the room and he went downstairs. He decided that he would talk to Lacus about what she said earlier. Another mental image of him and Kira alone popped into his head again and he immediately shook his head to get rid of the thought. 'I seriously need to have a talk with Lacus about this.' Athrun reached outside and saw Lacus leaning on her car. "Hey Lacus we need to have a talk." Athrun said.

"About what?" she asked

"About what I'm going to do Kira when we go to the beach, I know you're trying to help but let me do things my way." He said straight to the point.

"Athrun don't worry I'm not going to make you do all those things. I only said those to give you a motivation to give Kira the time of her life at the beach." Lacus replied but Athrun still had his suspicions about what she's saying.

"We're here!" Cagalli shouted "Come on Kira hurry up!" she said getting in the car. Kira went to the back of the car and tried to lift her suitcase but Athrun offered to help her and she accepted it when Athrun was about to touch the handle of the suitcase his hand accidentally touched Kira's. She blushed and so did he but they didn't have time for these things since everyone was already waiting. Kira got in the back Athrun was about to sit at the front when Lacus stopped him.

"Athrun, do you mind driving this time?" Lacus asked

"No, but why don't you do it?" Athrun asked and Lacus suppressed a yawn.

"Because I got tired just by carrying Cagalli's luggage TWICE!" she exclaimed. Athrun tried to hold back his laughter but just thinking about Lacus having such a hard time from trying to carry Cagalli's suitcase made him laugh harder. "Cut it out. It's not that funny." She pouted.

"Alright I'll drive." And Athrun went to the other side and opened the door and got in the car. Lacus took the seat behind them. After a while they went on their way to the beach. On their way to the beach Cagalli fell asleep and Lacus was looking at the scenery past by but she couldn't fail to notice the glances Athrun and Kira were giving each other. Athrun would look at Kira through the rear view mirror and whenever he saw Kira looking back at him through the same mirror he would look away completely blushing and so would Kira. Lacus found this to be very funny it just showed her how in love Kira and Athrun are.

Cagalli woke up when they reached the beach. Athrun had parked the car in the Rakuen inn's parking lot just as Lacus told him to do. Kira got out and started to get her suitcase and asked Lacus what they were going to do in this inn.

"What are we going to do here?" she asked Lacus. Lacus got out of the car and told her this was the place they were going to stay at. Athrun looked at the place and was amazed they were going to stay there? The inn looked so fancy and expensive. Is it really alright for Lacus to treat them to this place?

"Hey Lacus are you sure it's alright with you for us to be staying in this inn it looks so expensive." Athrun asked

Laughed at how silly Athrun's question was "No it's alright." After all paying $10,000 a night isn't so expensive for Lacus at all. She always wondered why whenever Kira, Athrun or Cagalli were broke they didn't ask her for money. Her wallet was getting heavy with all the money anyway. 'At least money makes great fire wood.' She just thought.

Athrun's POV

I went on the beach after Lacus told us to go on ahead while she registered our names. I already changed into my swimsuit which looks like boxers and Cagalli also changed into hers she had goggles placed on her head and she was wearing a yellow two-piece bathing suit. Some of the guys even the ones with girlfriends were staring at her but she just ignored them all. "Hey Athrun, do you think Kira should take pills just in case this ever happens again?" She has a point there what if this thing happens again? Maybe Kira should take pills just to be safe.

"Yeah maybe we should tell her to take pills once we get home." I said to her and then Lacus popped up. She had her hair in a long pony tail and she was wearing an orange two-piece bathing suit and she's holding a pink beach ball with a strange face. (A/N: The face looks like a Haro.) And even more guys stared at her the ones staring at Cagalli before were slapped by their girlfriends for admiring Lacus so much. Lacus either didn't notice or just chose to ignore them.

"What are you talking about?" she asked us.

"We're talking about whether to make Kira take pills or not." Cagalli answered. Lacus told us in a fake angry voice to not talk anything related to what happened to Kira for a while.

"We came here to have fun and make her forget what happened right?" she said to us. We nodded our heads. I wonder what's taking Kira so long she said she was only going to change into her swimsuit. I was about to check on Kira when she showed up. Kira was running and waving her hands to call our attention. She looked so pretty in her swimsuit and she made ALL the guys' mouths to fall on the ground. She looked so stunning. She wore the white bikini with strawberries printed on it. Her hair was dangling loose like always but it seemed to give her look an added bonus. Her hair was longer than Cagalli but not as long as Lacus'.

"Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli!" she screamed at us and Lacus and Cagalli waved back at her. I couldn't even move. Suddenly a ball hit me and I fell to the ground. Kira leaned down on me asking if I was alright. She didn't seem to notice in that position her cleavage was exposed. I think my nose is gonna bleed. "Athrun are you alright?"

"A fallen angel…" I was too busy admiring Kira to answer her question and my mind wasn't functioning right now.

"A fallen angel?" She asked in curiosity what I was talking about. "Come on Athrun, get up you must've hit your head harder than I thought." Kira grabbed my hand and pulled me up. When I got up I stared at her from head to toe and she looked so perfect. She blushed hard "A-Athrun is there something wrong?" she asked me and I immediately stopped checking her out. I felt some of the guys were now staring at me. I can tell they're jealous of me and I don't care. Kira's my girlfriend and I'm not going to let their filthy hands touch even one strand of Kira's hair. I know what they want from her and I'm not going to let them have it.

"No, nothing's wrong, so I see you chose the white one." I said to her and she looked down and nodded her head. She was still blushing.

"Kira! Athrun! We're going to making sand castles! Join us!" Cagalli shouted at us already in a spot and started building her sand castle

"No, Athrun and Kira can't join us because they haven't placed sun block yet." Lacus stated firmly. Like she really doesn't want us to get sunburn, she only wants us to touch each other. "Here put some on so you won't get sunburned." She said and then ran off to where Cagalli was and helped her making the sand castle. They were a bit far away from us and the people moved to another spot on the beach so basically Kira and I are alone. We could REALLY put on sun block on each other's body if we wanted to.

"Athrun can you put sun block on me?" She asked blushing I think she got what Lacus really wanted us to do. How am I going to do this? I'll try not to get as horny as possible and I'm sure everything will be fine. I hope.

"A-Alright." I said pretty nervously. She put a blanket on the sand and she sat there. I went behind her and placed some cream on my hands and rubbed them on her.

Kira's POV

Athrun began putting sun block on my shoulder first. I knew the reason why Lacus wanted us to put sun block on. She told me when Athrun and Cagalli weren't around. And I can't believe I'm agreeing on it.

Flashback

"Kira you know that Athrun really, really likes you right?"

"Y-yeah I do."

"And you like him as well right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you show him how much you like him?"

"How?"

Lacus whispered something into Kira's ear and she blushed.

"O-Okay I'll try to do it."

End Flashback

Athrun finished rubbing cream on my shoulders. "Athrun." I tried to say in the most seductive voice I can do. "Can you put some sun block on my legs?" Athrun froze for a while I tried to hold back a giggle. He's really getting nervous about this. He put on sun block on my legs and I could feel my self melting from his touch. After he finished rubbing my legs I lied down on my belly so my back was facing him. "Athrun I can't reach my back. Can you also put sun block on it?" I asked him. He blushed even more. He put some again, and I again felt jolts of electricity from his touches. I wonder how it would feel if I touched him? Athrun suddenly touched an area in my back that hurt. I yelped a bit.

"Kira what's wrong?" I shook my head to say nothing's wrong but he didn't believe me. He pulled me up so I was standing and he circled my body inspecting it carefully and I think he found the bruise Shinn made that he wasn't able to treat because I didn't want him to know how bad Shinn treated me at the party. I was afraid Athrun was going to do something serious that could hurt him when he found out so I just kept this to my self. "Did Shinn do this?" He asked a bit angry. I nodded. Then his tone changed from angry to worry. "Why didn't you tell me about this, Kira?" He really sounded worried about me. I feel so bad for making him worry when he should be having fun.

"I didn't want to trouble you any further and I was afraid you'd do something that could hurt yourself when you found out." He looked surprised at my answer. Is he angry at me?

"Kira you should've told me, you know I wouldn't do anything to make you worry. Now look, your wound still hasn't healed, does it hurt?" I was surprised; he hasn't used that tone on me since we were kids. He'd always use that tone on me if he feels like I'm acting like a child.

"Yeah, a little bit." I answered him. He touched my bruise again and I yelped. He looked at my eyes and I looked in to his. For a moment no I could feel that no words were needed. I think I already know what he's about to say.

"I may not be able to heal your bruise Kira, but I can kiss the pain away." He said in a very caring way. I easily submitted to his kiss. It's as if Athrun really is kissing the pain away. I can only feel his kiss and nothing more. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders but I didn't push him away. We were kissing for a while until Athrun deepened the kiss and he decided to lay me down and he was on top me, he broke the kiss and began kissing my neck. Is he really serious about this? I don't mind him taking me now but we're outside what if someone saw us?

"Athrun…" Athrun stopped kissing me and helped me get up. He looked at away when I looked into his eyes. He was blushing a bit.

"Sorry." Athrun said before turning around "I got carried way." He's still hesitating to take me? Or did he think I didn't want him? I hugged him from behind.

"It's alright." I said to him "But maybe we can do it tonight if you want to." He instantly turned around face filled with shock. I giggled at him. He was blushing madly. "I'm only kidding Athrun. Now sit down so I can put some sun block on you and we can get back to Cagalli and Lacus." He sat down and I put the sun block on his body. I never knew they felt so good to touch. I couldn't stop blushing when it was my turn to put sun block on him. When we finished putting sun block on each other we went back to Cagalli and Lacus.

"What took you guys so long?" Cagalli asked I couldn't think of a lie to tell Cagalli. She can't know about Athrun and me. Not now anyway. Athrun looked at me and I knew what he wanted to say and I nodded.

"There was a bruise on Kira that I didn't notice before." Cagalli looked at my body trying to find it. She found it and she got angry "That Shinn! I'm really going to kill him! I don't care if he's in a hospital!" Lacus tried to calm Cagalli down.

"Calm down Cagalli, you won't be able to kill Shinn if you don't know where he is." Lacus stated and Cagalli calmed down. Lacus then looked at me "Kira does your bruise hurt?"

"Yeah a little bit." Lacus became relieved at that.

"You sure?" Cagalli asked. I nodded.

"Then let's go in to the water now." Lacus said. Athrun became very nervous all of a sudden.

"I-I think I'll just stay here and watch you guys. You know in case one of you drowns." He said nervously. I almost laughed at that. Don't tell me he still hasn't has fixed that problem.

"Athrun, you still don't know how to swim do you?" I looked at him slyly. Cagalli and Lacus laughed at him. Athrun backed away a bit and tried to think of something to say. I think he didn't take my advice on taking swimming lessons.

"Hey! Stop laughing! I know how to swim! It's just that I can't swim on seas and oceans that's all." Athrun said the last part very softly. I kinda feel sorry for Athrun for saying that he doesn't know how to swim. I thought that after all these years he'd at least learn how to swim.

"Here take this." Cagalli threw something to Athrun. He caught it. And the thing inflated the moment he caught it in his hands. It was a rubber raft. "Now you can come in the water with us Athrun." Cagalli grinned. Athrun's head fell down. He murmured something. It sounded like "But I really can swim." We just laughed at Athrun.

We finally got Athrun in the water. He's riding the rubber raft while we're in the water tossing and catching Lacus' weird looking ball. (A/N: The one that looks like a haro.) After a while Athrun just lied down on the rubber raft it looked like he was asleep. I went closer to the raft and saw his eyes closed. Is he really sleeping? I got on his raft. I crawled over him so I was on top of him. I inspected his face to see if he really is sleeping. When I got to his face his hands suddenly grabbed my head and pulled them down closing the gap between our lips. After a while he broke the kiss. "That's revenge for telling them I don't know how to swim."

"If that's really your revenge, then I'd do almost anything for you to have your revenge on me again." I said jokingly. Athrun looked away gasped a bit "What's wrong?"

"Looks like we've drifted a bit far off from Cagalli and Lacus, we should head back." He started to paddle back to where Cagalli and Lacus were but I stopped him. "Kira we really should get back."

"But I just got here. Come on Athrun just for a little while." I asked him pleadingly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I got disappointed at Athrun and looked away from him. I only wanted to with him alone for a while and he wants to leave already. I just thought this would be romantic but guess he's not in the mood. I tried to hold back a tear that was trying to escape my eye.

"Fine we'll stay, but only for a little while." He hugged me from behind and I nodded my head. He turned me around and tried to kiss me when we heard a sound. We turned around to see where the sound came from and we were surprised it came from a big ship. "Shit! Kira paddle! Let's get out of here!" Athrun and I paddled as fast as we could but the ship was just to fast and before we knew it we were unconscious.

Athrun POV

What happened? I opened my eyes to see blue skies and the shining sun and I was on land. I thought I was still at sea? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is being with Kira on the rubber raft and…Oh no! Kira! Where is she? I stood up and tried to find her. I saw her floating in the sea. I ran and jumped to the water which was pretty deep even when it's near the shore. I swam to her and pulled her then placed her on dry land. I was still at the water when I called out her name. "Kira wake up!" she opened her eyes slowly and blinked for a couple of times. Then she sat up and looked at me. "Kira I'm so glad that you're alright."

She smiled at me. Then she asked me a question that I didn't wish she asked. "Athrun…I thought you didn't know how to swim." I gasped at that thought. I forgot I didn't know how to swim. I could feel myself sinking. Kira laughed then helped me get to shore.

I panted very hard and coughed up some water "Never say that again." I told her and she giggled. I looked around the place and noticed this isn't the beach. We must be stranded on some island! I looked around the trees and saw that they didn't have any fruits. Looks like the only way we're going to eat is if we go fishing.

"Where are we?" Kira asked me.

"I think we're stranded on this island." I said to her and Kira just remained calm and she looked at the trees for food.

"We can't get any food from the trees around here. So how are we going to get food."

"I guess by fishing. I'll get some materials to make a fishing rod while you go look for a place that seems like a good spot to fish." Kira nodded and we went off. I can't believe we're really on a stranded island. A few hours have passed since Kira showed me a spot to fish and I made the fishing rod. I sat on the edge of a cliff and I waited for the fish to bite. 5 hours have passed and I'm already bored as hell. Kira decided to take a walk around the island a while ago. I yawned the sun was already setting and I still haven't caught any fish. Then I saw running towards me holding something with both hands.

"Athrun look! I found some fish on a shop near here. They gave it to me for free." She held out her hands holding two fishes on sticks. The heat must've taken its toll on Kira; we're on a stranded island. How could there be a shop in here?

"Kira don't be silly. We're on a stranded island there isn't any shop for miles around here. You must've thought those are fish since the heat must've got to you." I said to her and continued to look on the water to see if the fish are biting.

"But Athrun there really is a shop around here!" she shouted to me. Kira's just getting delusional.

"Kira don't worry I'm about to catch a big one." Kira got angry and ate both of the fish. It was then when I saw that those are real fish! And she ate them all! "Kira how could you eat those? You didn't even leave some for me."

"Because you didn't believe me." She pretended to be angry then she smiled at me "Come on Athrun I'll show you where I got the fish." She showed me where she got the fish and there really was a shop! Kira and I got some fish and ate them. We got back to the spot where I was fishing earlier when it was already night. We just looked at the sky and Kira looked so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked at me "What are you looking at?" I quickly tried to think of a lie to tell to Kira. I didn't want her to know I was actually drooling over her.

"I was looking at the stars." I said to her I think she would've believed that if…

"Athrun there are no stars." She said to me and I searched the sky in hopes of proving her wrong. Then I saw one.

"You're wrong there's one." I pointed at a star and she looked at it. The air was quiet around us nothing could go wrong except….

"Hey Athrun, Kira!" Is that Cagalli's voice? I must be hearing things. Kira stood up and waved back I looked at where she was waving and saw Cagalli and Lacus down the cliff we were on. Why are they also on this island? I ran down the cliff and asked them what they are doing on this island. They laughed at me and told me Kira and me were just at the back of the beach. We weren't on any island. I almost fell down for thinking such a thing. Kira and Cagalli went off ahead of me and Lacus. Then Lacus laughed.

"Athrun I didn't think you'd trick Kira into thinking that you were both stranded on an island just so you could make a move on her." I just ignored her and went back to the inn.

When we got in the inn Lacus said I have to share a room with Kira since she and Cagalli have so much to talk about. When I got into our room I saw Kira sitting on the bed. I looked around to see if there was any other bed and saw there was only one. It didn't matter though since Kira and I did sleep together before. Kira looked to be deep in thought about something. I asked her what's wrong.

Kira POV

Athrun was asking me what's wrong. I can't tell him that tomorrow is my time of the month; he'd be so worried he wouldn't be able to go to sleep. I told him it was nothing but it is worrying me what if my time of the month doesn't happen? I saw Athrun get ready to sleep and I remembered what Lacus whispered to me this morning. Tonight is the night I'm going to do this. I'm going to show how much Athrun means to me. "Athrun I want to do it now." I said blushing. Athrun looked at me confused.

"Do what?"

"Have…you know."

"No, I don't know"

"I want you to get REALLY intimate with me tonight." I said to him and he blushed. I wonder if he's going to agree.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head and he kissed me. I lied down the bed while pulling him down so that he was on top of me. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I was still wearing my bikini and he smiled and kissed my neck. I moaned and played with his hair.

"Kira…"

"Athrun…"

We were in the heat of the moment when…_grumble_…my stomach growled! How could I get hungry at a time like this! Athrun must've heard it since he laughed and stop kissing my neck. "Looks like you're hungry Kira. Let's do this some other time. I don't want to take you on an empty stomach." This is so annoying! How could my stomach just grumble like that? I bet other couples never experienced this sort of thing when they're doing _it_! Athrun was already asleep beside me and I'm getting tired myself so I lied down and I felt sleep take over my body.

Normal POV at a hospital

"Damn that Athrun…" a boy with ruby eyes cursed. He was sitting on a bed with some bandages on then he laughed evilly "But it doesn't matter though since Kira will be my woman soon enough. There isn't any woman that I haven't made mine yet. And Athrun won't be able to stop me from getting Kira."

"That's why you called me. To make sure Athrun doesn't stop you." A female voice said.

"Exactly, Luna you're one of my top sluts so make sure you don't disappoint me.

"Don't worry seducing Athrun will be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

Shinn smirked "But before you do that, I think I need a 'massage'." He said mischievously.

"Then let me give you one." Luna then got on the bed and got on top of Shinn while he slowly took off her clothes.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter even though it seems pretty rushed at the end. Next chapter Kira finds out if she's pregnant or not. Shinn also gets out of the hospital and Cagalli finally finds out about Athrun and Kira. Then Luna makes a move on Athrun. Oh btw this chapter has about 5000+ words! Definitely the longest chapter I wrote.


	5. Picture Perfect

A/N: Okay took me long to update but it's because some things got in the way. This chapter is sort of a prequel to this story. It just tells moments of Kira and Athrun's past. This is mostly inspired by M2M's Picture Perfect since I'm having writer's block so I won't be able to update until I have at least some decent ideas about how to go on with my story.

Chapter 6

Kira POV

"Hey Athrun! Over here!" I waved at Athrun to show him where Cagalli Lacus and I are sitting. They gave me the usual look they always give me when I tell Athrun to sit with us. "What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" I asked them. Seriously they've been doing this for quite a while now and it's just getting creepy.

"You're inviting Athrun to sit with us again." Cagalli said straight to the point. I was surprised a bit what's wrong with Athrun sitting with us we're friends anyway.

"What's wrong with Athrun sitting with us? He always does this during lunch time." Seriously is that what was bothering them? I don't know what the heck is wrong with Athrun sitting with us. Cagalli gave me another look, a look that was saying that I'm out of my mind.

"But he's a boy and we're girls it's just strange!" Cagalli tried to reason but I still didn't get it. Athrun was always sitting with us and it didn't bother them before but now I don't know what came into their minds that they suddenly decided to not sit with Athrun during lunch time.

"There's nothing strange with Athrun sitting here with us we're friends anyway." I told her but she just continued to argue with me.

"But he's a boy shouldn't he hang out with his guy friends?" I was about to say something when Lacus beat me to it.

"Cagalli just let Athrun sit with Kira; we wouldn't want to ruin the nice view." Nice view? Now this is really confusing how is there a nice view when Athrun and I are sitting beside each other?

"What nice view?" I asked and the answer that she gave me almost made me laugh.

"The sight of you together silly! You two just look SO good together it's just so…so…picture perfect!" Lacus said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah…I guess they do look picture perfect and it makes good sense too since everyone knows the best of lovers are the best of friends." Cagalli said in understanding. LOVERS!? Athrun and I are anything but that! We're just best friends! It'd be the most awkward thing if we took it to the next level. I thought Lacus and Cagalli understood that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…guys you know Athrun and I are just best friends nothing more."

"Maybe…but you guys have been friends for such a LONG time." Cagalli said to me.

"Yeah and you've been through laughs and you've been through cries." Lacus continued.

"And don't think we haven't noticed how lately you're tongue gets tied and how you can hardly speak when you look into his eyes." Cagalli spoke again.

"What? My tongue doesn't get tied whenever I talk to Athrun." Does it? I'm not sure…I hate to admit it but maybe these two are right. Maybe there are times when my tongue gets tied and I become speechless when I look into his eyes and come to think of it Athrun gets like that sometimes too. Maybe it's because of the way we're feeling right now. It's really something I never dreamed.

"Hey Kira." Athrun's voiced knocked me out of my thoughts and sat right next to me. What the? Why can't I think of anything to say to Athrun? Is it THAT feeling again? I can't think of anything good to say to him. Quick, Kira think, think of something good to say to him.

"H-hey Athrun…Nice dress." I managed to say to him.

"What?" Athrun asked me before I realized what I just said and Lacus and Cagalli almost burst out laughing. Nice one Kira…Nice dress that's something that's really good to say to him except he DOESN'T wear dresses! I don't get it…we've been friends for so long and I didn't even feel this way about him before so why am I feeling this now. God even his stares are all starting to have a different meaning to me. Just what is wrong with me?

"S-sorry I wasn't thinking when I said that." Why am I stuttering? This 'feeling' or whatever it is is really starting to bug me.

"Say Kira…" Athrun said and I looked at him. He was scratching the back of his head and looking at something. "This weekend…" he paused "Would you like to go with me to the mall together...just the two of us?" After he said that he blushed madly. I thought about why he blushed for a moment and I also blushed. Him and me…together…at a mall…just hanging out…alone…this is just like a…like a…

"Like a date?" unfortunately I said the last part aloud I wish I hadn't thought since Athrun's answer just made me more confused on what I'm feeling for him.

"No, not like a date…it's actually a date." He said and he blushed even more and Lacus and Cagalli squealed like fangirls. That is until three girls came up to Athrun and started to bug us. Athrun's fangirls again why couldn't they just stop bothering us?

"Hey Athruuun." They all said in unison in a slutty voice. "Don't you want to come over and sit with us?" one of them said.

"Yeah, you always sit with them." The other one continued and she said the last part scornfully.

"If you sit with us we'll make sure you have _lots_ of fun." The last one finally said.

I hate these three they always come during lunch time and try to persuade Athrun to sit with them instead of us. Athrun always refuses but they way he refuses them it just seems he's flirting with them. This didn't bother me before and I'm not sure why it's bothering me now. But one thing's for certain…those three will never have Athrun since he's MINE and I'm HIS and that's the way it's going to be! Wait…where'd that come from? I must be thinking too much…

Athrun finally got rid of those three sluts and he turned to me "So…you wanna come with me it's alright if you don't I'll unders-" he never got to finish what he was going to say since I cut him off.

"I'd love to go with you." Lacus and Cagalli squealed again saying how it's so romantic Athrun just blushed again and I just thought of how everybody thinks the relationship I have with Athrun is so romantic. It made me think of that one time that I showed some friends of mine my favorite photograph, of course my favorite photograph is and always will be the one of Athrun and me from way back. And they told me that I had such a hot boyfriend and the funny thing is when I told them all Athrun was not my guy they couldn't see it couldn't understand why and everyone thinks it so romantic they say we're two of a kind.

The more that I think about it the more I realized what I've been missing. Maybe taking it to the next level with Athrun won't be so bad.

8888888888888888888888888888888

One day before Kira and Athrun's date

8888888888888888888888888888888

How is it that in just a few days my feelings for Athrun completely changed!? Our date is tomorrow and my heart keeps telling me make up your mind let me show you what you need, you've been holding back for so long you know it makes good sense the best of lovers are the best of friends I guest I should've known all along. Maybe I do love him but I'm not sure maybe I'll find out what I feel about him tomorrow.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The day of Athrun and Kira's date

8888888888888888888888888888888

I'm waiting at a fountain in the mall and Athrun's already 15 minutes late. _sigh _And to think that I thought Athrun knew when going out on a date you should always be 10 minutes earlier than your girlfriend. Wait…girlfriend…me? That's just silly and yet it's just so…romantic. I grabbed my wallet and opened it to reveal the photo of me and Athrun from way back. I laughed a bit I guess we really are picture perfect. I was getting tired of standing so I tried to find a bench and I saw one. I headed towards it and someone bumped into me.

"Sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" A boy with raven black hair and ruby red eyes said to me. And I was stunned he was so handsome. I don't even know who is more handsome this guy or Athrun. "By the way miss I'm Shinn and you are?" he asked my name as he stretched out his arm for a hand shake. I blushed as I extended my arm to shake his hand.

"I-I'm Kira." And that's how it began. How I met the boy that would change my life forever.

End

A/N: Well how about that? If Athrun hadn't been 15 minutes late on his date with Kira then Kira might have never gotten raped in the first place. Oh btw don't ask me how Athrun got late. Maybe he was too busy getting ready for his date? Anyway I can't really update this story that fast since it might turn out bad and I have writer's block due to my exams. They're finished now but I've been so busy I forgot what was going to happen next. This chapter was short but I promise the next chapter will be longer so tell me if you liked this chapter.


	6. Break Up

A/N: Okay little typo for the previous chapter that was supposed to be chapter 5 thanks for pointing that out.

* * *

Chapter 6

Athrun POV

I felt that Kira was already asleep so I opened my eyes got out of bed. I only pretended to be asleep because if Kira knows what I'm about to do it may make things more complicated I mean I don't even know if I'm going to live to see the next day so it would be much better if I didn't take Kira to my grave. I was about to open the door knob but I hesitated. I looked at Kira for a while and her blanket was moving in her sleep then I saw her shiver. I realized that she was still in her bathing suit and she didn't cover herself with the blanket. I laughed a bit…silly Kira. I went to her and knelt down and covered her body with the blanket. I looked at her face and blushed a bit, she looks so cute when she's sleeping so I kissed her on the lips but it was just a quick one. "Athrun…" She whispered my name and I smiled, I wanted to be beside her tonight but I've got to do this I stared of her one last time before going out of the room.

As I was still walking a lot of thoughts entered my head like what I am going to say, how I should bring this up or what do I do if she gets angry with me. Before I knew it I was already where I planned on going. I stared at the door for a long while and I could hear giggles. She must be in a good mood; I can't believe I was going to this maybe I should turn back while it's still not too late. But wouldn't it hurt more if she finds out later rather than now? But how am I going to bring this up with her? I can't just knock on the door and say "Cagalli I'm breaking up with you because I love Kira." Nope can't say that to her face unless I want to die early. There's got to be a more subtle way to tell her this maybe I should go back to my room and ask help to Kira on how I'm going to tell her this tomorrow. Yeah, that seems like a good idea I turned around and decided to go back and tell Cagalli tomorrow. But the door opened and I turned around and it was Cagalli.

"Athrun what are you doing here?" she asked me and I was at a lost for words. I could tell her to never mind me and go back to my room or tell her now and what? Break her heart? But she's going to find out at some point so maybe now would really just be the best time to tell her this no matter how much it hurts. "Athrun, do you want to come in? Do you need something?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"Cagalli we need to talk, can we go outside?" My voice sounded more serious than I intended but she followed anyway. We went downstairs to go outside the inn. I tried to talk about some stuff with her before I felt that we were at the right place to tell her that I'm about to end our relationship. I felt really nervous I had no idea that breaking up with a girl could be so difficult. How do other guys do this with out hurting the other's feelings? I have no idea but I have to try anyway. It seems like the right thing to do.

Cagalli POV

Athrun sure is acting weird today. We haven't had much time to talk since the whole incident with Kira but now that we finally have time to talk he seems so distant and serious I wonder if something's up? "Athrun what is it that you want to tell me?" I looked at him and he looked away with a guilty look in his eyes like he did something bad. I wonder if he's okay. I went closer to him and held his hand and he was surprised for a bit. He didn't hold my hand as tightly as before and there was still that guilty look in his eyes. I couldn't help but ask "Athrun is there something wrong?" he looked away and let go of my hand before slowly nodding. I became worried now. What's wrong? It must be really serious. I asked him what was wrong and he just stuttered and didn't tell me much. There was just this look in his eyes that said he didn't want to do this now. I felt bad for Athrun now I cupped his face so his eyes would look on mine. But he averted his eyes away from mine. When I tried to kiss him to make him feel better like I always used to when something was bothering him, he pushed me away gently.

"I'm sorry Cagalli I can't do this anymore." Athrun said with eyes still focused on the ground. I don't understand, Athrun is really acting weird and I wonder why he can't look at my eyes it's like he was avoiding them on purpose. I tried to figure out what was wrong until I remembered something he said just now. 'Cagalli we need to talk' we need to talk, isn't that what boys usually say to the girls they're about to…no, no he wouldn't. Athrun wouldn't do that to me. He must've meant something else by what he said. I tried to kiss him again to subside my fears and to prove to myself that Athrun wasn't going to do that to me. But he turned his lips away and pushed me back again. "Cagalli I'm really sorry but I can't do this anymore with you. It doesn't feel right. I can't love you anymore." Athrun's face was now completely facing away from me with his bangs covering his eyes. Tears fell down my eyes he didn't mean that did he? This is just a joke, yes that must be it. A joke. I laughed a bit and he looked at me with confusion in his face.

"This is just a joke isn't it Athrun." My words sounded more like a statement than a question and if it was possible Athrun's face began to look guiltier than ever. There was just silence and Athrun wasn't saying anything. He tried to open his mouth but no words came out. There was just silence around us. He placed his hands on my shoulder trying to make me feel better but I shook it off. "This is a joke! Right?" I shouted at him. He stayed silent for a while. I waited for his answer and when was opening his mouth to speak my heart lit up with hope that this might actually be a joke. But my hopes just crashed down when he said another 'sorry' to me. Is he really serious? If he is then why? Why would he break up with me? Did I do something to make him mad? "But why?" I asked him as my heart began being torn apart.

Athrun POV

This is it, the moment I tell Cagalli the reason which would probably make her hate Kira. I hope she doesn't that'd be just to much to take. Kira getting hated by Cagalli because of me, I don't know what to do now. "But WHY!?" she asked me again I looked directly into her eyes and saw that it held so much pain in them. I tried to find the words to say to her so she would somehow feel better but Cagalli quickly grabbed my arm and placed it on her chest. I was shocked, I tried to pull my hand away but she wouldn't let go. Then she said in a soft voice "Why can't you love me now?"

I tried to other things to say to her that wouldn't hurt as much but in the end I just decided to tell her the truth. "I can't return your love now Cagalli because…I'm already making love with Kira." She was surprised and she let go of my hand. I got a look of Cagalli's eyes before she took of running. They had a mixture of hurt, sadness and anger as Cagalli was running away I stood in my spot completely frozen. I couldn't go after her it may make things worse I could only hope that'd she'd be alright. I'm sure I did the right thing but why does it feel so wrong?

Cagalli POV

I ran as fast as I could and as far as where my legs would take me. I don't understand why would Athrun dump me for Kira? Athrun and I were getting along just fine before what Shinn did to Kira. After that Athrun just spent so much time with Kira that we could barely talk then he just pops up and tells me right in the face that he loves her! Not me! What did Kira do to make Athrun fall madly in love with her in such a short amount of time? Maybe she used Athrun's pity on him to make him confused and think that he loves her or maybe Athrun is just confused and thinks that his love for Kira as a best friend is really love love. But even so why would Athrun choose her over me? What does she have that I don't? We're twins! We have the same face! Did Athrun like her for her longer hair? Did he like Kira more than me for her personality? Her shy, sweet, caring, quiet, sensitive personality?

As I went through my list of the possible reasons why Athrun could've chose Kira over me I realized that Kira was everything that I wasn't and I felt something new whenever I think of Kira now. It feels like jealousy…imagine me jealous of my own sister…I finally stopped and before I knew it I broke down into sobs again. Why? Why did everything have to turn out like this? It isn't fair! But maybe Kira still doesn't know…but if she doesn't know Athrun's feelings for her yet why did Athrun say 'I'm already making love with Kira.' So she must've already known…but then that could also mean she's returning Athrun's love…but WHY!? Kira knows I love Athrun! How could she do this? Just take away the love of my life from me like it was nothing…she knows how much Athrun means to me how could she do this?

"Cagalli…" I heard a voice say behind me and I turn around and saw the last person I wanted to see right now. Athrun somehow managed to find me even when I didn't where I was right now. I must've run really far away since I could barely stand. Athrun extended a hand to help me put I swatted it away "Cagalli we need to get back it's getting really late and-"

I cut him off "You go back if you want to but just leave me alone I don't want to talk to you right now." My voice came out emotionless. I tried to stand up and I almost fell down but Athrun caught me I was caught by surprise and I pushed him away even though that was really what I want, being held by Athrun. I tried to run away again but Athrun grabbed hold of my waist first it seemed like he was hugging me from behind. I moved around to try and break free but he wouldn't let go of me. In the end I gave up trying to get away from him this is what I want after all, so why fight it? I relaxed a bit from his touch. Athrun rested his head on my shoulder and started to talk.

"Cagalli I'm really sorry but I really do love Kira." Again. He had to say those words again. How many times does Athrun have to hurt me by saying those words? Did he come up here just to rub it in my face that he loves Kira more than me? "But you'll always be special to me Cagalli." I'd always be special to him…those words sounded sweet and sincere but too bad it he meant that I was only a special friend to him. My mind was thinking so many things now but there was one thing in particular I couldn't forget. The days when we were all younger back when Kira and Athrun were inseparable together. Back then it was so obvious that Athrun and Kira were going to be together but then a sudden change of events seemed to change my perspective of that idea. When Shinn showed up I began to think that Athrun and Kira weren't meant to be together but Lacus still thought otherwise.

I remembered then when I asked Lacus what she'd do if the guy she likes doesn't like her back. She smiled at me back then and told me that it wouldn't matter to her as long as the guy she likes becomes happy. I wondered if I could ever be like that, being happy for Athrun even though he already loves someone else. It hurts but I realized that it wouldn't matter even if Athrun decides to stay with me now since nothing could really change what he feels for Kira. It's so hard to let him go but if it'll make Athrun happy I guess I'm happy.

I turned around to face Athrun and hugged him back he was surprised but he didn't let go. "Cagalli…" he tried to reason again but I placed a finger on his lips to quiet him down.

"Athrun I know I can't change your mind about Kira and I'm alright with that. It still hurts but somehow I know the pain will go away." He was surprised at first but then his shock faded and he smiled at me. I looked at him seriously again "But if you ever hurt Kira, Athrun, you're dead." He couldn't help but laugh at what I said. He hugged me tighter and I hugged back.

Athrun POV

I'm glad that this whole situation turned out okay but Cagalli seemed to take it okay to fast. Well anyway it does feel good that Kira and I can show our affection for each other more freely now. I let go of Cagalli and accompanied her back to the inn. This has been a long night and I just want to sleep. I looked at Cagalli and wondered if she was really okay. She caught my stare and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm okay." It seems like knows what I'm thinking. She really does know me almost as much as Kira does. "Hey, Athrun why did you fall in love with Kira?" Cagalli asked me and I blushed. But now that I do think about it why did I fall in love with Kira? There was a long silence as I kept thinking about my answer. I never even asked myself that question so finding the answer was pretty difficult. In the end I just gave up trying.

"I don't know." Cagalli stared at me like she didn't believe me. "You don't need to have a reason to love someone don't you?" I said to her and she agreed but that wasn't the end of her questioning.

"If Kira was cheating on you what would you do?" She asked me and I just laughed.

"Kira would never cheat on me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know."

"But if she did cheat on you what would you do?"

There was silence again as I thought of my answer. Kira cheating on me would hurt and I don't know what I'd do. I guess I could tell Cagalli that but she might get annoyed again. I need to find a safe answer.

"I'd follow my heart." She burst into laughter after I said that. I looked at her curious at what was so funny about my answer. "What's so funny?"

"You are. 'I'd follow my heart' that has got to be the cheesiest line I've ever heard. I thought you'd come up with something better Athrun." She's laughing at me…this is so embarrassing lucky Kira isn't here to see this she might've laughed too. But hearing Kira laugh is just music to my ears.

Cagalli kept asking me questions on our way back to the inn she kept asking me the weirdest questions like 'If Kira was a monster what would you do?' or 'If Kira was a sandwich and you were hungry what would you do?' She was acting crazy but at least it's better than her crying. We finally managed to get back to the inn after being asked so many questions by Cagalli.

"Athrun if Kira was pregnant what would you do?" she asked me seriously this time and fortunately for me I had my answer to that question.

"Cagalli all I want is to be with Kira. No matter what happens I'll never leave her. Even if she is pregnant now I'll face the hardships with her."

Cagalli POV

It was a little cheesy at the end but it was a good answer. We stared at each other again before Athrun opened the door for me. I got inside first and Athrun followed but stopped for a while. I asked him what was wrong.

"I think I heard some noise near the bushes."

"Probably some squirrels now get inside before Kira wakes up and wonders where you are."

Athrun smiled and went closer to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and lowered his face. My heart pumped rapidly was he going to kiss me? Should I stop him? I closed my eyes and hoped that he wasn't going to do what I think he was doing. I felt something warm touch my cheek and opened my eyes and I saw him laughing a bit. He only kissed me on the cheek. But why would he do that?

"That was thanks." I looked at him confused. What was he thanking me for I didn't do anything. As if reading my thoughts he answered the questions in my head. "Thanks for letting me love Kira." So that's what he wanted to thank me for.

"No problem, just don't hurt her."

* * *

A/N: Like I said I'd update this today so hope you like this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Athrun POV

I went up the stairs with Cagalli by my side we were still talking until we reached the corridor near our separate rooms. Cagalli and I said our goodnights to each other and proceeded to my room. While walking to my room my lips formed a smile as I remembered how some of the hurt I gave her dissipated in her amber eyes. Her smiles seem more genuine than a while ago. I reached the outside of the room Kira and I shared. As I turned the cold, silver doorknob I remembered the bush that rustled earlier. Cagalli told me that it might just be a squirrel that made that noise but I had a feeling that it was more than a squirrel that did that. I peeked inside the room to see Kira sleeping sideward with her back facing me; I walked to the bed quietly as not to wake her up. When I got on to the bed I wrapped my hands around her waist and was surprised when she snuggled closer to me. She was awake all this time?

"Athrun…do you think we should keep some distance from each other?" Kira asked me suddenly I gasped, she heard it so she turned around in the bed so she was facing me. "It's just that you and Cagalli were together first and technically that makes me the other woman and-"

"Don't worry I told her about us just now." I told her and her eyes widened with shock and she sat up.

"You told her? How did she take it? Is she alright?" She asked me worry evident in her face.

"She took it just fine Kira don't worry too much."

"Athrun…I have something important to tell you." Kira said still worried about something but I can tell it's not about Cagalli anymore.

"What is it?"

"Well…tomorrow is my…it's my…" She had trouble continuing.

"Come on you can tell me."

"Tomorrow'smyperiod." Kira said too fast for me to understand.

"I can't understand you Kira."

"Tomorrow's my…period." What was she talking about? What does she mean by 'period'? I kept wondering about what she could possibly mean by that until she noticed I didn't get what she was meaning. She whispered what she meant in my ear and I blushed. So that's what she meant…

"Kira…" I tried to say something but what? I don't know what to say. Kira might be a mother and she doesn't even know about it. There was silence between us until she broke down into tears and hugged me suddenly. She buried her head in my chest. I pulled her closer to me and she held me tighter.

"Athrun I'm scared. I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Kira I'm always here for you and though that bastard Shinn may take away your smile we'll always be together." I gazed at her eyes and in that moment I felt that time stopped for the both of us. I cupped her cheek with a hand and gently wiped a tear way using my thumb. She let go of me and placed a hand on top of my hand that was cradling her cheek. I blushed at the contact. I put another hand on her other cheek and began to lean down and she leaned up. Our lips met and I savored every moment I had with her since we may not be like this for a very long time. We broke the kiss when we needed to breathe and Kira began to say something.

"If I ever have his child Athrun will you-" I knew what Kira was going to ask and I cut her off.

"No, I'll stay with you no matter what. Even if I have to go against the whole world I'll stay by your side." Kira's eyes filled with tears again and we embraced each other again.

"I love you so much Athrun."

"I feel the same way Kira." I spent the rest of the night talking to Kira about things and we gave each other hugs and kisses before we decided to sleep.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is…CRAP. It's short because I sort of planned it that way but that does not save this chapter from being crappy. I need to learn how to put actions into words when writing stories. I need to get better at this maybe then I'll have an easier time writing decent chapters. Sorry if you wanted a longer chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Athrun…" Kira said as she tried to reach her hands out to Athrun not wanting to close her beautiful amethyst eyes for she might never see Athrun again. Athrun did the same; he reached out trying to hold Kira's hand as if doing that won't make her go away. They were so close yet so far away from as they stood in front of each other with a huge glass mirror between them preventing them from holding each other.

Athrun slammed his hand on the mirror but that didn't have any effect. He kept slamming it until his hand was becoming red from all the slamming he was doing. Kira's tears flowed freely down her eyes as she screamed Athrun's name over and over but not a sound was getting through the enormous transparent mirror that was separating them. Athrun couldn't stand it he felt his heart being torn apart. Kira was so near him and yet he couldn't hold her. She couldn't even hear his voice. What was Athrun to do? Kira was wearing an angelic white gown she looked so beautiful in it but her face was filled with so much sadness.

"Kira!" Athrun screamed but Kira didn't hear anything. She only saw the opening and closing of his mouth, she could only assume that he was calling her name. She wanted nothing more than to have Athrun's arms wrapped tightly around her, to have his smell all over her, to feel his passionate and gentle kiss. She wanted to hear his voice that always reserved a tone just for her. As the seconds that seemed like eternities passed by them Kira realized that she can't live without Athrun.

Athrun felt the same way about Kira. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to hear her laughs. He wanted to hold her soft delicate skin, to be there for her when she was feeling down and he wanted to make her happy. He loved everything about her. He wanted to slide down his hands at her brunette hair that seemed to be auburn whenever the afternoon sun hits it. He wanted to protect her. Athrun wanted to press his lips unto hers so badly but he can't because a barrier separates them now. Athrun closed his eyes and fisted his hands in frustration. Why did this even have to happen to them anyway? Tears also started flowing down from his emerald eyes.

'That hair…those lips…that smile…those eyes…will I never see them again? No, that can't be…it just can't!' Athrun opened his eyes again only to see Kira sprout wings behind her back and they began to flap. Athrun's eyes widened. Was he never going to see Kira again? Kira screamed as she tried to stop her white wings from taking her away from Athrun. She reached her hand out to him as if this time they'll be able to break the barrier that was causing them so much pain.

Kira slowly began to ascend. Her face was filled with horror. She didn't know where she was going and where ever she was going she was sure Athrun wasn't going to be there. Athrun began to slam his hand on the mirror more violently now. He began to scream and scream even though he knew Kira wouldn't be able to hear him. "Kira!" he screamed again but he couldn't do anything since Kira was starting to disappear away from him forever. "Kira! KIRA!!"

"Kira!" Athrun shot out of his bed. It was already morning and he was panting heavily and he could feel sweat trickle down his chin. He wiped his head to get rid of the sweat. He turned his head quickly to the spot beside him to see if Kira was there but all he saw was air beside him. His eyes widened with terror and he began to panic. Where the hell was Kira? What if something happened to her? Athrun didn't waste anymore time thinking about such things and got out of his bed and ran to Cagalli and Lacus' room. He didn't care if it was still early in the morning. He has to find Kira no matter what. The door to Cagalli and Lacus' room were now at his sights and Athrun began to run faster.

"Cag-" Athrun tried to say as he opened the door without warning but he was tackled to the floor by someone.

"Athrun!" He heard a voice say and for a second he seemed to calm down but he had to be sure if it was her voice he was hearing. "I'm not pregnant! I have my period today!" Athrun was now sure that it was Kira talking he hugged her tightly.

"Shit Kira, I was so worried about you! Where have you been? When I woke up and you weren't there beside me I thought you…" Athrun didn't bother saying anymore as he remembered his dream and he mentally slapped himself for believing such things could happen.

"Athrun? As much as I like being held like this by you…this is really embarrassing. I mean Cagalli and Lacus are watching." Kira said her face getting red.

Athrun realized the situation they were in but he only smirked. "What's there to be embarrassed of? We ARE a couple now." Kira blushed more and Cagalli and Lacus stifled a laugh. "I'm glad you're not pregnant with his child but even so what are you doing here in Cagalli and Lacus' room?" Kira finally managed to get free from Athrun and they both stood up and Kira was looking down at the floor.

"Well since today maybe my time of the month I tried to find some napkins just in case it starts to bleed and…I forgot to bring some so I came here." Kira said feeling completely embarrassed.

"So you better watch out for Kira's mood swings Athrun." Cagalli decided to join in the conversation and warn Athrun. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Don't worry I'll be fine Athrun. I'm feeling perfectly happy today." Kira assured Athrun.

Athrun suddenly felt uncomfortable since he was the only guy in a room with three girls. "I think I'll leave you three alone for a while. I have to uh…take a bath." Athrun said masking the nervousness in his voice. The three girls wondered what Athrun was so nervous about then it hit them.

"Kira also hasn't taken a bath yet so you two can go together." Cagalli joked and both Athrun and Kira blushed. Cagalli and Lacus laughed.

"Hey Lacus, when are we going back?" Athrun asked trying to change the subject.

"We're going back tonight." Lacus answered.

"Um…I'll be going now see you guys later." Athrun said walking off. As soon as Athrun left the scene the three girls laughed.

"Kira, there's still plenty of time let's have a girl talk." Lacus said.

"Okay." Kira replied.

* * *

I looked out at the scenery outside the hospital's window. There's nothing interesting out there but for some reason I just don't want to turn away yet. I saw a purple flower and I couldn't help but smirk. The flower reminded me of Kira and for another reason I don't know I couldn't stop thinking about her all day, I mean, I did plan on breaking her up with Athrun that was all I was thinking about-how to break up Kira and Athrun, until my mind became filled with thoughts of her and only her. Now she's all I ever think about. I can't stop thinking of how I just want to be with Kira. I think I finally realize I love her, I think I always had. From the moment I saw her I thought I just wanted her body. But as we spent more time together I slowly began to see Kira for what she really is and I began to like her more and more. But then my feelings for her turned to love when I told her I love her, I was so happy when she said she feels the same way. Things just started to change when I just woke up one day and wondered what if Athrun takes Kira away. My love for her became obsession leading me to do that to her in the party. Then I suddenly got some sense knocked into me. Kira would've loved me less if I did that but it was already too late…I'm such an idiot.

"Hey Shinn…the nurse said you can get out of the hospital now." Luna said while entering the room.

"Yeah…okay." I said not really interested about it.

"Shinn I think I know where Kira might be should we do the pl-" I cut Luna off.

"No…we'll just leave them alone now." I said losing my interest to take back Kira. I just want her to be happy now and maybe she'll be happy in Athrun's arms.

"Okay, but why the sudden change of heart?" Luna asked me.

"I don't know…" I said finally facing Luna.

"You really like that girl, don't you?" Luna said not waiting for me to answer as she went outside the room.

"Yeah…I do." I said still looking at the flower outside the window.

* * *

A/N: Hey it's me…You're all probably going to hate me for this but this is the end of this story since to be honest the chapters I submitted here aren't really what happened in my head. Actually the ending of this story was already finished in my head a few days ago. Yeah, I know I've been holding out on you guys…really, really sorry about that, but if you wanted to know how it really ended Kira and Athrun got married. You're all probably thinking how evil I am now giving you such a short final chapter for this story and a crappy one at that but maybe I'll post a sequel to this story but not now I'm only at the part where Kira is only 3 months pregnant and Athrun goes abroad to business while Shinn and Kira are…okay I'm saying too much aren't I? Again I'm really SORRY for holding back on you guys I'll try to make the sequel much better when I finish it in my mind. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry! 


End file.
